video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter-No-Tail
|running time = 77 minutes |catalogue number = VC1046 |rating = }} Peter-No-Tail is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Description Deep in the Swedish countryside, a little kitten is born without a tail. There's not much future for a tail-less moggle until two children, Olle and Birgetta, rescue him and take him back to the big city. Christened Peter-No-Tail, our little friends adventures are just beginning. With characters like the wicked city cat Mons, Silly Billy and Stupid Bull, Peter has his paws filled with action and adventures and even a little romance when he meets the lovely Molly Cream-Nose! Peter No-Tail is a cartoon film to rival the Hollywood genius of Walt Disney. Filled with colourful cartoon cats, Peter-No-Tail will entertain the whole family with its sensitlvity and well placed humour. Voices * Steven Pacey as Peter * Peter Woodthorpe as Mean Mike * Gareth Armstrong as Bill * George Little as Bull * Helen Worth as Molly Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Start of Peter-No-Tail (1981) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Peter-No-Tail (1981) * Closing Credits Film Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Peter-No-Tail (1981) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Peter-No-Tail (1981) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Peter-No-Tail (UK VHS 1986) Back cover.jpg|Back cover Peter No-Tail (UK VHS 1986) Cassette.png|Cassette Peter-No-Tail-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by.jpg Peter-No-Tail-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57.jpg Peter-No-Tail-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-_57 (1).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Peter-No-Tail Category:Svenska Filminstitutet Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Teamfilm AS Category:Treklövern Category:Sandrew Metronome Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with No trailers